Total Drama Island Reimagined
This is Total Drama Island, but this is how I would have done it. I’m hoping to write a reimagining of the first three seasons. I’m going to develop characters and change elimination order, but the challenges will be the same. Thanks for reading! CHAPTER 1: NOT SO HAPPY CAMPERS A middle aged man stood on the dock of an island. The island was dark green, full of wildlife and trees, and there was a big hill in the centre. The island looked beautiful, much unlike the man on the dock (but don’t tell him that). His wavy black hair stayed put, even with the wind, much like how his smile never left. He started talking to the camera in front of him. “Yo! Were coming at you live from camp Wawanakwa! I’m your host, Chris Maclean. And we’re dropping the newest and hottest reality TV show yet! “Every three days one of our twenty two campers will be voted off the island by their fellow campers after a gruelling challenge. They get voted off in an intense campfire ceremony, where marshmallows show immunity. Whoever loses has to walk the dock of shame and ride the boat off losers and they can’t return to camp. Ever! Now, lets meet our first eleven campers!” A nice looking boat pulled up to the dock, and a geeky looking girl with braces walked off. “Wow! Hi Chris! It’s so nice to meet you!” Chris just gave an awkward smile and turned to look at the new boat that pulled up, where a big dude exited. “Hey DJ, what’s up man?” Chris asked. DJ looked confused. “Wait, I thought we were staying at a 5 star resort, like it said on the application?” DJ looked around. “Oh yeah. I lied.” Chris let out a laugh as DJ walked down the dock to stand with Beth. “Next up we have Gwen!” “You better be kidding. We are not staying here!” Gwen had blue and black hair, with black lipstick and dark coloured clothes on as well. “You are Gwen! I’m not, I’ll be at my mansion at the other side of the island!” Gwen groaned and trudged to stand with Beth. She smiled at Gwen, but the smile wasn’t returned. “No time to be upset, we have Heather here next!” Heather strutted off the boat and stared at her competitors. Her long black hair went down to her short shorts, brushing against her short pink crop top too. “You cant be serious. Ugh!” She stood next to Gwen, who didn’t take a second glance at her. “This place better be more luxurious than it looks!” “No Heather. No it’s not. Anyways, say hi to Duncan!” Duncans pierced eyebrows raised and his skull t-shirt represented his mood perfectly. “I don’t like surprises, Chris.” He brushed his green Mohawk back. “No, your parole officer told me as such. He also told me I can send you back to Juvie at any time.” “Okay, okay.” He walked past Gwen and winked, then saw Heather. “See you later gorgeous.” Heather rolled her eyes in disgust. “Hey man!” An unfamiliar voice screamed. Chris turned to see Geoff on his yacht. Geoff had blonde wavy hair, and his open pink jacket looked odd with his bright blue shorts. He was holding a surfboard. “Geoff, my man, how are you dude?” Chris asked. “I’m great man, it’s so nice to meet you man!” Gwen rolled her eyes after the exchange. “If they say man one more time, I’m gonna puke.” “Agreed.” Heather and Duncan said in unison. They turned to each other, then looked away instantly. “Next up everyone take a look at Lindsay. I mean it, look at her.” Everyone turned to see a beautiful blonde girl with blue eyes standing there. She had long boots on, and a skimpy crop top as well as a really short skirt. “I’m sure I recognise you from somewhere.” She told Chris. “It’s your host. From the show.” “Oh right! Chip, right?” “It’s Chris. Anyways lets meet another contestant, Harold!” Harold had auburn hair, and a video game tee on. He was holding a keyboard as well as his bags. “You mean this is at a crummy summer camp and not a 5 star hotel?” “Yes Harold. Yes it is.” “Yes! This is so much better for my skills.” Chris cringed as he walked to the dock. A space was made for him, as nobody wanted to stand directly next to him. The next yacht honked its horn. “Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!” Tyler had black hair and a red jumpsuit on. He was waterskiing, but he slipped and fell off, he flew onto the platform and landed next to Lindsay, who giggled. “Hey Chris, nice to meet ya.” Said another unheard voice. A tall black haired teenager with a green top on stood there with a guitar in hand. “Trent, nice to meet you! Nice to meet you man.” He went and stood next to Harold, who picked his nose. A blonde girl with a surfboard walked off the next yacht. “Hey guys, what’s up?” She asked. “Hey Bridgette, how you doing surfer chick?” “Could have been better. I thought this took place at a beach.” She walked over and stood next to a smiling Geoff. “Next up, Noah!” A short, black haired dude stepped off the yacht. He had a white shirt on, overlapped by a red jumper. His green shirts went down to his knees, which were covered by a bag full of books and a laptop. “Wow. Such a great place.” “Thanks Noah.” “I was being sarcastic. I can’t believe were staying here.” He stood next to a growling Duncan, who didn’t look impressed. “Hey y’all! Leshawna in the house!” A sassy Asian girl with black hair jumped off her yacht, with her leopard print bag. Harolds mouth dropped. He started talking to her. “Wow. Your big. And loud.” “And what’s that meant to mean string bean. You want some of this? Well come on then!” DJ held her back as Harold showed her his samurai moves. “All right campers settle down! Anyway. Welcome to camp! Katie. Sadie.” The twins stood there. Their outfits matched, but Katie was significantly thinner than her sister Sadie. “Oh my god Katie. It’s a summer camp. Eek!” “Your so right, oh my god! Eek!” They ran off together. Another camper walked off their yacht. He had messy hair hidden under a blue beanie, which matched his blue jumper. “Yo yo yo! Ezekiel’s here. Lets make a line guys, because I’m gonna win this thing!” “Okay Ezekiel.” Chris put on a sympathetic face. “I know your confused. You don’t get out much. Been homeschooled your whole life by farmer parents. Just don’t speak much and try to last more than a week.” “Okay man.” “Hey dudes! Psyched to be here man. Looks like the ladies have already arrived.” Another camper came off the boat. He had brown hair in curtains, and a beige top. He winked at Leshawana who with a smile shook her head. “Okay, next is Owen!” “WOO HOO! THIS IS AWESOME!” A scarily oversized blonde dude stepped off the boat and hugged Chris, crushing him in the process. “Owen! WELCOME!” Chris replied as Owen bounced to the others side of the dock. A girl walked off her boat next. She was wearing work out gear and her muscles were clearly visible. Her black hair was in a ponytail behind her, sadly not covering her angry expression. “Well-“ “Don’t even speak, Chris.” She replied. Chris was going to say something, but stopped himself. “And this is Courtney!” A brown haired girl, dressed like an MP stood on the dock next. “Hello all. Nice to meet you. My name is Courtney and I hope we all get along” Owen smiled, but Eva and Duncan gave her the stink eye. “Okay I guess-oh wow!” She turned and saw the next contestant. Instantly every girl there swooned overt him, including Owen. He was a tanned guy with black wavy hair that swooped over his perfect blue eyes, which weren’t overpowering his perfectly chiselled face and jawline. He didn’t even say anything but every girl stared at him. “Hey Justin.” Chris said. “Hey Chris. Hey ladies.” “Just so you know, we chose you entirely based off of your looks.“ “I can deal with that.” “Finally, we have Izzy!” A ginger girl stood on her yacht and jumped off. Her green crop top and green skirt looked worn out, but so did her face, soon enough, as she hit her chin as she fell. “That felt so... GOOD! Apart from hitting my chin. How is everyone? Do we have paper mache here? Is it lunch soon?” Owen piped up. “That is a good question!” “We will soon, meet you at the campfire in ten minutes!” “Hello again everyone!” Chris smiled sand looked at the campers, sitting on wooden stumps next to the campfire. “Welcome to camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks. I hope you like the looks of everyone because they are your cabin mates, maybe even your friends, or your enemies! This is where your fate will be decided, where the losing team will vote off one member to leave the island and never come back. Whoever stays here the longest wins the cash prize of 100,000 dollars!” Lindsay was confused. “Wait, you said teams. What teams?” “Thanks for bringing that up. If I call your name, walk over to the right.” “You can’t be serious.” Gwen complained. “Gwen...” Gwen trudged over with her arms crossed. “Trent...” Trent smiled and walked to stand next to Gwen. “Heather...” Heather moaned and stomped over, keeping distance. “Cody...” Cody laughed and strutted over to Gwen and winked. “Noah...” Noah shrugged and stood next to Cody. “Justin...” Justin strutted over. “Katie...” Katie looked at Justin and ran over. “Sadie...” Sadie squealed and went to hug Katie. “Lindsay...” Lindsay joined Katie and Justin. “Beth...” Beth went to stand with Lindsay, who smiled. “And Ezekiel.” Ezekiel smiled and went over. “You guys will be known as the Screaming Gophers!” “I love it Chip!” Lindsay squealed. “It’s. CHRIS! Anyways, then there’s the rest of you. When I call you name walk to the left.” “Eva...” Eva stomped over, arms crossed and face straight. “Harold...” Harold looked at Eva and kept his distance from her. “Duncan...” Duncan looked at Harold and cracked his knuckles. “Izzy...” Izzy bounced over, with a smile on her face. “Owen...” Owen ran over and hugged Izzy. “Bridgette...” she walked over with her surfboard. “Geoff...” Geoff smiled and fist bumped Bridgette. “DJ...” DJ walked over and he gave Geoff a high five. “Leshawna...” Leshawna strutted over to DJ. “Courtney...” Courtney walks over to the others and waves. “And Tyler.” Tyler looked at Lindsay and frowned. “You guys will be known as the Killer Bass!” “It sucks.” Eva said with a dry expression. “And I don’t care!” Chris replied. “Get to know your teams by unpacking in your cabins. Boys get one side, girls get the other. You choose how to use the spare bunk. And you could also...” -CHRIS CONFESSIONAL- “Talk about your feelings here, in the confessional. Placed in the communal bathrooms.” -END- “So go get used to your teammates now, the next challenge is starting in 30 minutes.” “Ugh, come on Chris!” Duncan shouted, right before storming toward his cabin, followed by everyone else. “So. Who is going to be eliminated first? What’s the first challenge going to be? Do Katie and Sadie share a brain? Find out next time on Total. Drama. Island!” Category:Reimagining stories Category:Competition stories